Fire In My Heart, Ice In Your Eyes
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: HIATUS;; They were only children. But the races grew apart and so did they. VegetaOC
1. Prolouge

**Fire In My Heart, Ice In Your Eyes**

**By: Madame Morrison**

**Disclaimer: I own Tamahara.**

**Type: Dragonball Z**

**Fan-Fiction Post: Chapter Story**

**Pairings: Vegeta/OC, etc.**

* * *

**Prolouge**

_The rare of the Terralai. Tehy were peaceful creatures, uninterested in harming any living being what-so-ever. But even though they weren't violent, they were warriors at heart. Though they didn't contribute to war, or fight for the longest time, and it was the worst time to put their guards down._

_The race of the Saiyans. They were completely different. They were a proud and very dangerous race. They ruled over whatever they wanted. They captured every planet they could, taking over the galaxy one step at a time. They left their mark on everything. And if you didn't follow through and obey, they would destroy you in a single shot._

_But before the pride, greed, power and before the violence, the two races lived together in peace at one point. Opposite they were, but they were at even playing fields._

_One young female Terralai, happened to become friends with the young Saiyan Prince. They were only kids and did everything together. Adventures, battling, playing around and all kinds of other things. They were best friends and stuck together for the longest time._

_But then..._

_The King had grown older, and the Saiyan race grew deadly. He had worked his son day after day, hardening his once innocent heart. The peace that the Saiyans and Terralai once shared was fading away. The two races battled and the Terralai were almost wiped out completely. Only a small group had survived, and they fled to their new home in hiding;_

_Earth._


	2. Troubles

**Chapter One: Troubles**

**A/N: I apologize for my spelling and grammer mistakes. Library computers, suck. They're so cheap and don't do a damn thing to upgrade it or anything. I do hope you enjoy this story, I'm putting all of my heart into this one. I've tried writing a VegetaxOC story for years, literally it's been years, but wasn't satisfied with anything I came up with. But this one, I think is starting off good, and you guys like it so, enjoy. If there's anything wrong, tell me, don't be afraid, but don't be ignorant about it, please. **

**Yes, if you're wondering, I don't like Bulma. Not because of Vegeta, but because she's just so annoying to me.**

**And yes, Dragonball Z is indeed my favorite anime, ever. :D**

**Oh and I apologize if I don't totally grab Vegeta's personality 100 percent. I'm trying my best, though.**

**There's another OC in here. And I own it too. Any OC in this story, is mine, just to tell you. But anyway, continue on.**

**Review.**

* * *

**-Vegeta's POV-**

"Holy hell, Vegeta, will you stop being so pig-headed?!" Bulma hollered. Here she goes again, overracting and nagging, like usual. It was aggrivating attitude was bothering. She had to open her mouth every minute of the day just to yell at me. I hated it.

I simply just folded my arms, and looked away. "Hmph."

"Oh, nice response." she scoffed. "I mean, seriously, you never seem to learn your lesson do you? You can't ever lighten up and just swallow your pride!"

That was it. Now, I was getting angry.

"Swallow my pride? Swallow my pride!?" I began to raise my voice. "How dare you tell _me _of all people to swallow my pride, woman! You and I have been together for years and this is how you treat me?! With disrespect?! Well, I've got news for you, this is how I am. If you don't like it, do something about it!"

And that was it. I wasn't going to hear one more word from her. I decided to leave the house for a while. I could deal with Bulma, later. I needed to clear my head. Bulma and I have been fighting all morning. And the funny thing is, I was the one being silent for everything she had to bitch about and throw in my face. But having to listen to it all, I was getting fed up with it. She was becoming a growing irritation to me.

It's been like this for some time. The smallest, tiniest little thing could cause an explosion of a fight. It was definitely growing old with me. I was sick of it, and all of her bull-shit complaints.

* * *

**-Tamahara's POV-**

It was such a beautiful day out. The sky was calm and cool, with a few white clouds lingering around. The tress were a lush greeen again and the flowers were in bloom again. I was so happy that it was like this, too. Winter had drawled on for months, making everything so miserable. It felt like a whole year of just bitter, nasty, cold weather. Ugh, I hated it. I was glad the sun made a visit to us again. It was lovely.

A soft, warm breeze gently blew by me. It felt good against my skin. From the top of my roof by my window, I enjoyed the day, resting, and watching everything just in a beautiful peace. Yeah, you could say that I was a little wierd, but I loved it.

"What're you doing out here?" asked a voice, behind me. I shifted myself and looked behind me. My brother, Escan climbed over beside me.

"Oh, just watching the day go by." I replied.

"But you've been sitting up here all day." Escan pointed out. "Aren't you bored?"

"Nope, not really." I shook my head. "I enjoy sitting up here."

"Well, it is nice out, I'll give you that." he agreed.

There was a moment pf silence between is. I thought he didn't want to talk anymore, but then he looked at me, and it came out.

"You've been thinking about mother again," he predicted. "haven't you?"

It's funny that he said that. And it's kind of interesting, because as he brought up the topic, my whole emotion started to change.

"Somewhat."

But the truth was, that I had been. An adult now, I still missed my mother. She was the only thing Escan and I had left. But she was taken from us. Her life was stolen. By them.

For the longest time, residing on Earth, Escan and I had taken care of us. Just as Mother wished. Young we were, but we had no other choice but to live only by ourselves, without a father or a mother. We had to see life in it's natural cold and harshest ways. So we survived only on what we had.

She'd still be with us, if they had turned against us. Who are _they_? They're bitter, cut-throat and a wicked race full of nothing but hatred and greed.

The Saiyans.

Together, our race and theirs stood strong as one unit, almost like one race all together. But my people fell victim to King Vegeta's hand.

Even that name makes my blood boil.

He betrayed us. They all did. After all we did for him and his kind, we still were destroyed. Now there's only Escan and I. Or, what I know of.

My father as well died from a Saiyan attack. But that was a long time ago, when I was too small to even remember what he looked like.

But none-the-less, Mother, Father, one day I will kill every last Saiyan that comes across me. The Terralais still stand strong through my brother and I.

"Tamahara?"

I snapped back to attention.

"Yeah?"

He put a hand on my shoulder. "I miss her, too. You're not alone."

"_They _killed her." I simply, said.

I never really wasted my breath on being angry, or vengeful or anything of the sort. But my whole life, it just seemed like the feeling I had to live on. I never expected life to just be some fairytale you found in story books, but why did everything have to end up like this? It just didn't seem right.

"The day will come where we take on the Saiyans one last time." Escan said, looking out toward the sky. "I promise you. This isn't the end. The Saiyans will die."

* * *

**-Vegeta's POV-**

Flying through the sky, I headed upward to The Lookout to see if Kakorot, his family, or just even anybody was there.

Landing, I did meet with Dende and Mr. Popo.

"Hey Vegeta, what're you up to?" the Namakian greeted me.

"Hmn. Nothing. Just getting away from another fight back at the house with Bulma." I said. I wasn't too 'buddy-buddy', if you will, with Dende. But at least it was someone to talk to.

"Oh, what happened?" he said, almost worried.

"Just bickering and aruging. It's getting pathetic and annoying, so I left." I replied. "Where's Kakorot?"

"Goku? Oh, he's in town with ChiChi and the boys." he said.

"That must have been where Trunks was all day." I said. "He wasn't at the house when the arguement was happening."

"Well, why don't you try and get something nice for Bulma, or try to doing something nice for her." Dende suggested. "I'm sure she would appreciate that. And may be it'll end the fighting."

"Hah, yeah, like that'll work." I scoffed. Then again, may be it would.


	3. Butterflies

**Chapter Two: Butterflies**

**A/N: Flashbacks and dreams are in italics.**

* * *

_"Ow, Vegeta! Stop, you're hurting me!" I whined. He and I were rough-housing, but he was being too tough on me. And it was really start to bug me!_

_"Aww, what's-a matter, Tamahara?" he questioned me, pickin' on me. "Am I being too hard on you?"_

_"Yes, you idiot!" I snapped. "Now, quit!"_

_I sent a blast his way, hoping it would hit him straight in his face, but it didn't at all. Dang it, he merely just blocked it with his arm, like it was some ball! Ugh, I hate it that he's so quick like that! It irritates me. Then again, his dad, King Vegeta has been training him since he was six-years-old. He's made him work and work, pressuring him to be the best Saiyan Prince he could be, not even cutting him a break. And now, we were twelve and he hasn't rusted up, once._

_He ran up, and tackled me as we then started wrestling in the dirt. As I had him pinned down and helpless, I spotted that he was wearing a necklace, tucked away in his suit._

_"Hello? What's this..." I said, pulling it out. It was a gold chained necklace with a butterfly charm on it. "A butterfly necklace? What are you doing with a thing like this?"_

_"Oh, this?" he said, as I let him free. We both stood up. "I found it, and well, thought you might like it as a friendship thing, or whatever..."_

_I immediatly lit up like there was no tomorrow. "Aw, Vegeta!"_

_"I was hoping I wasn't going to get that sort of reaction..." he muttered, a white glove-covered hand sliding down his face. I just giggled._

_"Oh, don't be such a jerk. I love it, okay?" I playfully punched him. "Why didn't you tell me about it earlier?"_

_"I'd figured you could handle it." he chuckled._

I opened my eyes, blinking a couple times. I was surrounded by a dark room, lying on my bed. I peered over to my alarm clock. It read 2:30 AM. I was just dreaming.

But where did HE come into my dream? I... hadn't thought about Vegeta in years. Well, at least the Prince. It was so long ago that I left Planet Vegeta and came to Earth. I knew about the destruction of it, but also wondered, if he was still alive somehow.

No, he couldn't be. Could he? And if he wasn't on Planet Vegeta anymore, where was he?

I just shook my head. I climbed off my bed and travelled over to my jewelry box. I opened up the seal and lifted up the lid. I reached around, rummaging through the other pieces. And then, I pulled it out.

After all these years, I still hung onto it. My butterfly necklace.

* * *

**-Vegeta's POV-**

I spent the night at The Lookout, figuring that Bulma wasn't going to allow me to come back home. And as morning came around, I flew into the city and searched around for any type of 'womanly' store. I thought, may be Dende was right... I don't know how these human women work with their emotions toward glamourous and sparkle-coated items. But it was worth a shot to find something. I needed something that would get her attention and not be angry at me anymore. I mean, she does control the locks to the house. And I want to sleep in my own home again...

I walked past the stores, examining all of the displays in the windows. Mostly all I saw were women's outfits, dresses, books, and ugly hats. I was starting to grow frustrated, but after a while, I eventually found what I was looking for.

**-Tamahara's POV-**

I stepped out of the house, looking for any sign of my brother.

"Escan?"

"Over here."

I turned around and saw him just coming out of his bedroom. "What're you doing?"

"Just getting ready to fly into town." he informed me. "Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah, I didn't get too much sleep last night." I replied. "Why are you going into town?"

"To get some supplies and stuff, wanna come?" he invited.

"Sure, why not. Just let me get dressed." I said.

I headed into my room, and slipped on some casual wear. After that, I looked into the mirror to see if my facial details was fine, and then I began to walk out.

But then, I stopped.

And I looked over to my dresser.

I stared at my jewelry box for a minute and then walked over to it. Opening it up, I took out my butterfly necklace, and put it on.

* * *

**-Vegeta's POV-**

"And here you are sir, that'll be five hundred Zenie."

I dug into my pocket and pulled out the money that was needed. I handed it to him as he took it and put it in the cash register.

"So, who's the lucky lady getting this?" the clerk asked me.

"My wife." I answered, simply.

"Oh, really, now!" he said, in an amazed and interested tone of voice. He placed the blue-colored, velvet box inside of a plastic bag. Inside of the box held a pair of golden butterfly earrings. "Well, she's going to be _awfully _excited when she takes an eye-full of these!"

I didn't reply as he handed them to me. I only took the bag and started to exit out of the building.

Though as I took one step outside, I sensed a strange energy around me.

I knew this power. But it wasn't any of the regular others.

Who was it?


End file.
